


Welcome to the Minutemen

by LaughingMcNugget



Category: Fallout (Video Games), Fallout 4
Genre: F/M, Mild spoilers for brotherhood of steel questline.
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-05
Updated: 2016-03-05
Packaged: 2018-05-24 21:28:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,960
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6167404
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LaughingMcNugget/pseuds/LaughingMcNugget
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Letting of some steam outside is usually a poor idea... tactless smut is tactless.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Welcome to the Minutemen

It had taken a few good weeks for Danse to adjust to life under the concrete confines of the Castle. Somehow being suspended under flammable gas tanks felt safer than under nearly 600 year old cobbles. It took even longer to assume his new powerarmor paint with the Minuteman logo brandished across his chest. But by the time he had settled into the alias of ‘Shining Knight’ to the simple farmers of the Commonwealth, he was content again. Uptight, perhaps, but content. He was finally making the difference he wanted to and protecting those who needed it. He would often retouch the scuffed insignia with bright paint, and muse to Shaun and Duncan about his time as a Paladin. With each stroke of the brush, he’d cover that past under another thin layer of proud service to the General. For the first time in a long time, Danse was mostly happy with his life. Synth or not. The night after a gunner raid was much the same as all the others at first; the Minutemen were inside, cleaning their guns or getting well deserved sleep, and he was outside, fixing his armor and watching the General stand sentinel over the Castle walls. Danse often found himself staring as she scanned over the field before them, Gauss rifle in hand and hair fluttering about the sea breeze when her helmet was off. Her X-01 armor may be the one suit that saw more use than his, as hinted by the heavily chipped pink and white paint across her chassis. A smile tugged the corner of his lips, remembering how he, Shaun, Duncan, and MacCready had painted it to surprise her, and how she’d showered the little ones with affectionate kisses while she bundled them to her chest. It was no wonder MacCready’s son called her ‘momma’, that and perhaps her close knit friendship with the mercenary may have been something more, and the former Paladin was just ignoring the obvious to spare his feelings. The smile faltered, and he remembered that she’d taken both of the men up in her arms as thanks for the bright paint and pressed a quick, dutiful kiss to their cheeks. Tonight she wore the bright pink helmet, and he watched the glowing headlamp filter over the Castle interior, only to linger on him as he worked.

  
“How’s the repairs, oh sir Shining Knight?” she goaded at him through the speakers of her suit, the smile obvious in the sound.

  
He hated that nickname coming from her; she was mocking him outright! But she got a hoot out of the frown it elicited, and he had to admit it grew on him. Just like the Minutemen had, just like the boys had, just like she had. Danse tried his hardest not to let the slightly pained expression he felt welling up in his chest show externally. She grew on him like an infection without cure, and she didn’t know, so he just let it fester and rot until he finally had nothing left but the urge to be close. It _hurt._ The cheek she kissed burned red under he headlamp’s light, and the quirk of her shoulders made known that she saw the reaction “Danse do you need to talk to me about something?"

  
She slid down the pile of rubble, descending to his level with the clatter of stone and metal. The former Paladin made no move to reply, only fanning the still drying paint on his armor, until he heard her armor unlock. It was rare nowadays to see the General without her armor wrapped around her, and the constant use showed on her body. Thick, dark lines of sweat and grease stained the olive Brotherhood jumpsuit she wore, just over the hips where the bearings bore down and rubbed. The fabric had been worn threadbare in a patch over her back, and the red skin underneath showed that the spot still rubbed. Then was her face, dark rings hanging under her eyes and a crack forming between her brows from a constant furrow. Danse’s heart felt like it dropped into his gut at the sight: she looked like a soldier, weary and worn. She looked like him, and he smiled sadly at her as a kindred spirit.

  
“You look awful, Cole. However, I’m proud of your diligence. You fought like a hero today.”

  
She laughed tiredly, coming up behind him and setting her forehead between his shoulders with a not too soft ‘thwak’ “You pay shitty complements Danse. But thanks for trying. Its been a long road since I stumbled into your compound, huh?”

  
Danse popped his shoulders to knock her back slightly, and twisted so when she teetered against him again her head would rest on his chest. Just as he’d anticipated, she leaned against him, breathing out a hot breath of relief at not having to support her full weight or incessantly squat in her damn armor. She looked _exhausted_.

  
“Its been a long few months getting set up here. I just don’t know how much longer I can keep going.” She laughed halfheartedly, before placing a hand on his chest to push back and stand up “Can’t let my sons down though. Only Heaven knows what they would think if their superhero mom bailed on the job just in time for mirelurks to swarm.”

  
Danse’s heart fluttered under her palm, and the way her fingers tensed meant she felt the traitorous flare in his pulse. But he didn’t move it, and neither did she. He cleared his throat “I can imagine. You are right though, ah, about me needing to say something to you. Its actually been a long time coming. Do you have time to talk?”

  
Suddenly his eyes were anywhere but hers; the crops they’d planted, the tall radio tower, the leaning curve of her shoulders as she reached up to place a hand on his cheek.

  
“ _Danse?_ ”

  
He swallowed, mouth suddenly dry “You adopted MacCready’s boy, correct?”

  
She quirked an eyebrow at his question, the hand on his cheek drawing back to cradle her chin in thought “He adopted me really, I don’t think he knows any better. But my friendship to his father makes it understandable as to why he’d presume I was his mother-and I won’t have anyone telling him otherwise. Should he question on his own, Robert and I will talk to him. Why? Has he been questioning you? What did you tell him?”

  
Danse let out a breath he hadn’t realized he was holding, a worried smile on his lips “No no, nothing like that. Nicole, I-… I want to be closer with you. But I won’t interject myself if you’re already spoken for.” Even if you went for  _MacCready_.

  
She _couldn’t_ be that oblivious, and yet she quirked her head to the side “I don’t follow, you’re already one of my highest ranking soldiers, and one of my closest friends. Is there something you’re not telling-“ she paused, and the hand over his heart tensed again “Romantically?”

  
The tenseness in his chest flip flopped when she looked up at him with blooming understanding in her eyes, and a soft ‘o’ formed on her lips “Thank you for informing me of this.” Was all she said, reserved General voice kicking in as she spoke.

  
Then she kissed him, squarely on the lips and with all the force of her tired body leaning into it. It took a great deal of effort not to pin her to his chest and get swallowed up trying to kiss down the back of her throat. She tangled a fist in his hair, and like a storm driven wave against the sand, a chunk of his will was washed away, lost to the depths of her. Nicole tilted her head to the side and ran the tip of her tongue over his lower lip. The soft moan was swallowed by her pressing deeper against him, teeth worrying his lower lip. She was slotted against him, the touch of her body warm and sweaty as she hooked a leg behind his knee. The offer was there, the hip that knocked against his and sent the hand resting on her waist just a bit lower egged him on. She dared him to hook her legs around his waist, dared him to take that final leap and pin her against the wall behind the power armor station. As any good soldier, Danse took the initiative. His hands dipped from her side, following the curve of her rump and dragging her apex up against him. The slight moan in her throat had him panting against her, jumpsuit clasps clinking off hers. Her hand fisted tightly in his hair again, almost painfully, dragging his mouth from hers and exposing the side of his neck. She bit him, forcefully, leaving a mark just above the collar and relishing in the grunt, in the wanton buck it earned her. He tried to nuzzle into it, to kiss her again, only to find her mouth gently clamped over his adam’s apple. Danse growled, the sensation vibrating through her tongue as she laved over the bitemarks and nipped at the exposed skin. A snarl broke his lips, fierce and unyielding, one hand straying from her pinned hips to grab her jaw. Easily, gently, but commandingly, he moved her head to the side and craned her neck. He pressed a searing kiss over the thrum of her pulse, and bit down when he heard her keen quietly into the cool night air. She twisted and sucked at the joining of his neck and shoulder, humming her approval at the slow, deep roll of his hips pressing her back almost painfully into the cement. She bit back a whine of pleasant surprise when the roll became an onslaught of him rutting into her core and moaning into her hair. So warm, so impossibly warm and pressed against his chest, she groaned out his name. Her name was like mantra on his lips, warm and rapid, almost rabid breaths making her hair stick hotly to her neck. He moved her from the wall of the Castle to the yellow sidebar on the power armor bay. His arms wrapped behind the bar and pressed her impossibly, almost crushingly closer, curling to keep a hold on her hips. She arched, _arched beautifully_ against his chest with a whine loud enough to attract the quickly diverted gaze of her Colonel, and a few hoots from other Minutemen still awake. _Nosey Pricks._ Danse hunkered against her, shoulders slouching as though he might encompass her completely. It never crossed his mind that they were dry humping like horny teenagers, all Danse cared about was the euphoria of rutting against her, and the sweet sounds of pleasure she made.

Nicole pulled back, nearly breathless, and gasped as he rubbed against her core again “The watchtower.” _About as private as any other wing of this damned place_.

  
He nodded, and reluctantly pulled back, letting her down slowly and kissing the nape of her neck until her feet touched the ground. Then she pulled him along, quickly and giddily rounding the flight of stairs and into the cleared out space she had created in the watchtower. The shallow concrete dip had a bedroll unziped and laid out in it, a book and a selection of small creature comforts scattered around the circular depression. With hardly a word, Danse began kicking off his boots, stumbling and falling onto the bedmat with a nervous huff and a giggle unbefitting a man his size. Shaking hands found their way to his collar, and slowly undid the zipper of his uniform. Nicole followed, squirming from her boots and straddling the waist of her long time partner. _How long had this been building up._ He quirked an eyebrow, a boyish, lovelorn smirk on his face as his hands rested on her hips.

She bopped the broken crook of his nose with one knuckle, the other hand sliding up his chest until it curled behind his head and she was prone on top of him ”I think you’re pretty.”

  
Danse guffawed, blush turning the scars across his face a burning red.

  
“I didn’t expect this.” He wasn’t complaining, merely enjoying the feel over her under his hands and stretched over him, and the sight of her peeling off the old fatigues for him to touch the skin underneath “I’m pleasantly surprised.”

  
He paused for a moment when her hand strayed to the zipper on his suit, hanging just above the apex of his legs, she shot him a nervous smirk and fondled the metal pull.

  
“Not right now. I don’t-“ he paused and realized that _‘I don’t want to take things too fast the first time’_ with her grinding painfully, perfectly and so beautifully over his cock was a bit of a redundancy “In a bit. Just let me touch you for now. Please.”

  
No commanding officer. No Paladin. No Knight. No General and no subordinate. Just Nicole and Danse. The taste of her skin and the sound of her breath making little pieces of reality slip away with each twitch of their hips. With a whine, she ground down, hands in his hair mussing it this way and that as she squirmed. He rubbed circles in her lower back, just barely thrusting off the bedroll and keeping his bottom lip clamped between his teeth. A soft tongue laved over his lip, and he parted his jaw for her, groaning at the explorative flick against his tongue. An invitation greedily accepted, twining with her and spurring his hand to delve into her suit and cup the heat between her legs. She groaned his name, loudly, lewdly, careless of the wolf whistle from the courtyard. Her men would make a scene of the hardassed General getting it on. Danse squirmed a bit uncomfortably trying to shift deeper into the pit and away from prying eyes. He was thankful at the moment that the concrete walls were high, as Nicole slid her suit off completely and ground her shorts against his palm “More.”

  
He groaned at the sound, bucking against the back of his hand as he rubbed her wet warmth though soaked cotton shorts. Nicole lifted up, and Danse arched to follow the pressure as she did, until a wiggling hand unzipped his uniform completely. He turned away a bit bashfully when she forewent his boxers and pulled out his length. Her hand was soft, so much softer than his, against the heated flesh. There was a moment of squirming, and his hand was knocked away from her cunt as she scooted down his body. She hovered over him, lips parted and eyes raised in question. All but bucking and begging, Danse nodded, brows furrowed and a hand clamped over his mouth. She took him halfway, and the hand lolled to the side, useless against the deep, rumbling groan that thankfully didn’t get acknowledged by anyone but her. She dipped down entirely and gagged around his head, the clenching of her throat making him throb and undulate under her. This would have been so much better had she warned him and given him maybe five minutes to beat out the last three days worth of sexual frustration. But no, she had him live as a wire and _whining_.

  
He threw a forearm over his eyes, and weakly pushed at her head begging “Please. Too close. No more. No more-“

  
She bobbed again, and heat welled in his gut.

  
“No more, _god yes-_ “

  
A hand trailed down his navel and felt like it guided the pounding of his heart to the clenching of her throat around his cock.

  
“Cole, Cole don’t-“ his eyes rolled back slightly, hands falling to the sides of his head as he mindlessly bucked into her mouth “-Don’t. Stop. Oh-“ he groaned again, body coiled inward, and nearly sobbing with pleasure “-Don’t stop!”

  
Of course, the teasing creature she was, left him bucking into the cold air, hands binding his and preventing the last fluttering touch he needed to unwind like a coil and spill.

She smirked at him "Be patient."

He growled, pouting, hips stilling as he cooled. She dropped her shorts on his chest, and straddled just above his navel with a questioning look. He grabbed her by the hips and dragged her to his face, tongue greedily swirling between her folds and a self satisfied smile hidden between her legs as she moaned over him. It seems he wasn’t the only one left hot and bothered for a good while. One hand left her hip, and grabbed her wrists, binding them in a tight embrace above his head. The other arm clenched around her hips and drove her against his jaw, stubble scraping and dragging against the hot flesh of her thighs. Danse took the opportunity as a chance for petty revenge, and fucked her with his tongue. Relentlessly. She huffed at the sudden overstimulation, body trying to rock away from his assaulting tongue, only to have him suck and lap her flesh, leaving her whining and rutting as she came. His tongue never stilled, and she writhed to push herself away, body clenching tiredly and almost painfully at the incessant movement against her clit. She was growling at him now, thighs quivering around his head and body nearly dripping with sweat “Please, oh my god, let go!”

  
Danse released the pressure on her folds and nibbled at the skin of her thigh, getting one last shaky moan from her before he released her. She heaved a sigh, quivering and sitting on his lower abdomen with a furious blush and half lidded, dark eyes. Some of those men in the courtyard would know that he’d pleased the General greatly, and it made his chest puff with pride. The former Paladin wiped his forearm across his face, a satisfied and smug smile on his wetted lips. Nicole glowered at him, and held eye contact as she raised her hips. She reached between her legs and grabbed him, nor roughly enough to hurt, but enough to squeeze a drop of precum from the head. Danse groaned and bucked, all prior sense of accomplishment lost under her touch. His eyes squeezed shut, waiting for her to drop her head and suck him off into oblivion, only to find a warm, impossibly soft, quivering, heat had engulfed his length with a smooth motion. He stared now, eyes wide and pricked on the point where they joined. The General smoothed her hands down the taught plane of his chest, and rubbed lightly down his sides, eliciting a giggle of all things. He was ticklish. It was a jovial smile on the former Paladin’s face now, and it was infectious. Nicole beamed back at him, forgotten in the objective hilarity of the moment between her and one of her closest friends.

“You never told me you were ticklish, Danse.” 

He tried to bat her hands away, nibbling a corner of his lip to keep from laughing or moaning “Why do you think I’m in my power armor so often?”

  
“Really?” Nicole was shocked to say the least.

  
“No.” Danse had clamped her arms to her sides now, and got a moment’s worth of steady breathing in "But its a good insentive now."

  
Then she shifted, and Danse’s smile turned positively predatory, a hand forcing her against his chest and keeping her pinned as he flipped them over. He unsheathed himself and pushed at her hip, silently urging her to roll over. With a flabbergasted grin, she got on her elbows and knees, looking over her shoulder Danse lined himself up. He pushed in all at once, still soaked from her, and held at the hilt. She was wound taught under him, hands clinging to his forearm for support. With a soft, reassuring kiss to the hollow of her back, he withdrew. Only to let a guttural moan shake behind clenched teeth, one hand clinging tightly to her hip. They moved quickly, Danse knelt over her back and kissing between her shoulder blades, Nicole nuzzling against his forearm to brace against the ruthless, breathtaking force. There was a hitch in his rhythm, and Danse moved the hand from her hip to pull off her bra, palming over her breasts with feverish curiosity. His head had fallen against her back, nearly exhausted from the pleasure “Cole I-“ he hesitated, prepared to draw out at a seconds notice as a building pressure traveled down his length from the pit of his gut “-I want to cum inside. May I?”

 

Beneath him, Nicole moaned deeply  _“Please, Paladin_ .”

  
He shuttered, entire torso curling taught as the final thrust drove him deep. He came with a relieved sob, and babbled sweet nothings against her back as the after effects coursed and jolted through his limbs. Then, to their abject horror, a barrage of musket shots fired into the sky like fireworks. Danse hunkered down, and threw half of the bedroll over his back to conceal some form of modesty. Nicole seethed internally. She recognized one of the laughs from the courtyard “Colonel Garvey! Did you rally the-the entire damned forces for that?”

  
There was a faint thump from the courtyard, and Nicole crawled on her belly to peer over the edge. Preston was on his back, clutching his gut and rolling with laughter.

  
“This is war, Garvey! Do you hear me?”

  
Another Minuteman, unidentifiable in the dark, cupped his hands to his mouth “We all heard you General!”

  
A second voice piped up “About damn time!”

  
“You owe me 20 caps, Private!”

  
It was at that moment that she internally thanked Ronnie for setting up the boys’ bedroom safely in the armory and far out of earshot. It would be a cold day in Hell when she had to explain what sex was after her kids had caught her in the act. She now leaned on the cement overcrop, her bare shoulders and head all that was visible “Oh, fuck you!”

  
It did the men good to be able to joke with their General, and one wheezed “What, you need another round already?” that had the gaggle of them whooping and was bound to do wonders.

  
At that, she glowered down at the gaggle of soldiers “Oh, go back to bed. Shows over!”

  
They dispersed in a low rumble of laughter and jovial murmuring. Apparently the General getting laid was good for more than just her morale. Very odd indeed. _They had placed bets_ , and she wiped a palm over her face with a groan. Nicole made a mental note to have the artillery fire when Preston finally got it on with Sturges. _That would show the smarmy little fucker_. She turned around, to find that Danse had zipped himself almost entirely in the bedroll, only the smallest bit of his jaw and a hand exposed as he smoked one of the cigarettes from a carton she’d left strewn about the bedroll. She crawled in beside her partner, and took a long drag of his cigarette.

  
“That was, without a doubt, the weirdest thing I have ever encountered while having sex.” Danse murmured, still mostly buried under fabric.

  
He was little more than a glowing spot of cinder and a scruffy smirk. Nicole wondered how this was only the fist time she’d knocked boots with the man. He was goddamn perfect.

  
Nicole laughed, her lungful of smoke coming out in puffs “Yeah, well, welcome to the Minutemen-“

  
“Don’t say it.”

  
“-Shining Knight.”

Danse huffed, it was going to be a long night with the General. But if he had his way, life would be filled with long nights and stupid jokes. 

 


End file.
